The present invention relates to an apparatus for guiding movement of a chain saw in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bar of the saw to enable the saw to cut an opening in a member wherein the opening has an axis substantially parallel to the bar of the saw. More specifically, the present invention contemplates a guide apparatus for guiding movement of a chain saw through a post member in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bar of the saw to establish an elongate opening in the post disposed substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the post and having a cross-sectional configuration roughly equivalent to the cross-sectional configuration of the bar of the saw taken perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the bar of the saw.
Known methods and apparatus for creating elongate openings in a post member generally consist of drilling a plurality of adjacent openings in the post and then utilizing a chisel to convert the plurality of holes into a single elongate opening having an axis substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the post. Such an operation has been previously utilized in assembling split rail fencing wherein the fence post has elongate openings therein to receive the ends of the split rails to thereby support the split rails in the desired position. Since split rail fences are assembled on the job due to varing topographical conditions, each opening of the fence post must be individually located as conditions dictate at the site. With standard size fencing, usually three contiguous aligned holes are drilled in the post and then a chisel is used to join the three holes to create a single elongate openings for receiving the end of a split rail therein. Such a method of construction is both cumbersome and time consuming. Accordingly the present invention contemplates a saving of a substantial labor costs by providing a guide apparatus to guide the movement of a chain saw in a direction parallel to the elongate axis of the bar of the saw through a post to cut an opening therein for supporting the end of a split rail.